


Alagaan mo rin ang Mabalahibo kong Puso

by Khialian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khialian/pseuds/Khialian
Summary: Dakilang magkaaway si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ano kaya ang mangyayari kung inassaign sila ng adviser nila na mag-alaga sa kanilang class pet na hamster?





	Alagaan mo rin ang Mabalahibo kong Puso

**Author's Note:**

> Doraphobia: an abnormal and persistent fear for fur.

 

Isang umaga, naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa kanilang classroom. Sa ganda ng panahon ay di maiwasan ng binata na mapangiti sa gaan ng kanyang pakiramdam ngunit bigla rin itong nawala nang makita nyang nakatayo si Jongin sa labas ng pinto ng classroom nila. Napahinga sya ng malalim sabay pabulong na nasambit, “Sira na naman araw ko. Badtrip.”

Sinubukan nyang hindi pansinin ang binata ngunit naramdaman nyang tila nakatingin ito sa kanya. “Problema mo?” tanong nya at sabay taas ng kilay. “Pampasira ka talaga ng araw noh?” tuloy nya.

Nagsalubong ng bahagya ang kilay ng binata sa kanyang narinig. “Wow, itong mukhang ito nagpampasira ng araw mo?” Sagot ni Jongin. Humakbang palapit ang binata kay Kyungsoo at sya namang hakbang nya palayo sa isa ngunit naabot parin sya nito at bigla syang inakbayan. “Alam mo Kyungsoo ‘wag kang feeling. Kung may nasirang araw dito akin yun kasi nakita kita.” Tinapik ni Jongin ang likod nya at tumawa ito ng malakas.

“Talaga lang ha? Kung ayaw mo masira araw mo pagnakikita mo ako,eh bakit mo ako tinitingnan?” Hamon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Well, di naman bulag ang mga mata ko para di ka makita. Atsaka nakakadistract yang labi mong tinubuan ng mukha sa kapal.”

“How dare you. Kung maka-kapal ka ng labi parang akala mo nipis ng labi mo ah.” Gigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo at sabay irap. Hindi na nya hinintay na magsalita pa ulit ang kaalitan at tuloy-tuloy na syang pumasok sa loob ng classroom nila.

Ngunit sa kanyang paglalakad napansin nyang nagtatawanan ang mga kaklase nya pagkatapos nila tumingin sa kanya. Napahinto sya sa paglalakad at matalim nyang pinagtititigan ang lahat ng nasa paligid nya at sa takot ay napatigil ang mga ito. Isa lang naman ang hindi natatakot sa kanya at yun ay ang kinamumuhian nyang tao na si Jongin.

Noong una palang ay likas n ‘di palaimik si Kyungsoo, mangilan-ngilan lamang ang malapit nyang kaibigan at medyo iwas syang makihalubilo sa ibang tao, misteryoso kung baga. Si Jongin naman ay kabaliktaran nya; maraming kaibigan, sociable sa ibang tao, at nakakawiling kasama (ayon sa mga tao sa paligid nya). Naging matunog ang pangal ni Jongin noong freshman year pa nila dahil sa likas na kakisigan, talino, at talaga namang maitsura ito, brains with beauty— ay brawns pla, ika nga nila. Di naman nalalayo si Kyungsoo sa katangian ng isa kung talino at kagwapuhan ang paguusapan. Ang pinagkaiba nga lang ay ang popularidad nilang dalawa. Mas maappeal sa tao si Jongin kaysa kay Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang layo ng kanilang mga personalidad ay naging magkakumpetensya pa at magkaaway ang mga ito. Nagumpisa ito noong unang grading nila ng sila’y mga freshman pa lang. Nataasan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa ranking nila. My ugali pa naman si Jongin na ayaw nagpapatalo sa anumang bagay. Each quizes, test, projects, at reports, you name it, talaga namang nagsasalitan silang maging top one. It’s not actually a big deal kay Kyungsoo kung sino maging top one but not with Jongin na lagi syang hinahamon. Di nya pinapatulan nung una pero medyo lumalakas na ang pagiging mahangin nung isa sa opinyon nya kaya isang araw tinanggap na ni Kyungsoo ang hamon ng isa. Ngayon sa ikalawang taon nila sa high school di lang sila sa grade nagtatalo, nadagdagan pa ito ng mga pang-aasar mula lahat kay Jongin. Aminado naman si Kyungsoo na may pagka pikon sya kaya minsan napapatulan nya ang pangaasar ng karibal.

 

Bago pa makaupo si Kyungsoo sa upuan nya sinalubong na sya ng tawa nang isa sa mga kaibigan nyang si Baekhyun. “Pabatok nga Soo! Yes, pagkakataon na to!.” Asar nito.

Tulad ng ginawa nya sa iba tinitigan din nya ng matalim ang kaibigan na sya namang tumahimik din sa takot. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nga ba nila sya pinagtatawanan. Di kaya dahil meron pa syang tuyong laway sa mukha? Bigla nyang kinapa ito at sinubukang punasan (wag ka maingay, di kasi sya naligo bago pumasok kahit hilamos hindi rin.) Napaisip ulit si Kyungsoo, bakit nga ba nasabi ni Baekhyun na ‘pabatok’?

“Bakit ba? Anong nakakata—” naputol ang tanong ni Kyungsoo nang may biglang bumatok sa kanya. “P’cha naman ang sakit.”

Lumimgon sya para makita kung sinong naglakas ng loob na batukan siya, at ito’y walang iba kundi ang barkada nyang si Jongdae na ngising-ngisi sa kanyang kalokohang ginawa. Handa na nyang gantihan ang kaibigan ngunit bago pa nya magawa ay may inabot ito na nakadikit na papel sa likuran nya. “Ginawa ko lang ang nakasulat sa likod mo.” Napasimangot si Kyungsoo ng mabasa nya ang nakasulat sa inabot na papel— ‘LIBRE BATOK’ at sa baba nito ay may nakadrawing pang oso.

“Pusang gala, sabi na nga eh. Hayop talaga yung taong nagbabad sa arawan na yun.” _Hindi ko papalagpasin ang ginawa mo sa akin, hintayin mo lang,_ gigil nyang sabi sa isip _._ Pero bago pa man nya mapagplanuhan ang ganti sa isa, inuna nya munang gantihan ang kaibigan nyang hanggang ngayon ay nakangisi pa rin. “Pinatulan mo naman ang katangahan nya. Sino ba talagang kaibigan mo? Sya ba o ako?” inipit nya ang leeg ni Jongdae gamit ang braso nya bilang ganti.

“Syempre ikaw! Gusto ko lang ipaalam na may nakadikit sa likod mo” sigaw ng kaibigan nya.

“Gusto mo ipaalam? E bakit mo pa ginawa kung gusto mo lang naman ipaalam pala. Isa ka pa e… Hayop ka!” tinapik ng kaibigan nya ang braso nya na sumuko sa higpit ng pagkakaipit sa leeg nya. Umubo ito at hinabol ang paghinga nang pinakawalan na sya ni Kyungsoo. “Eto naman ang sensitive. Alam mo naman na— ‘cause that’s what friends are for.” paawit nitong sabi sa huli.

Umiling si Kyungsoo, di makapaniwala sa likhang kahangalan ng kaibigan. Pero sabagay kung sya man ay ganun din ang gagawin sa kanila.

Natigil ang kanilang harutan ng dumating ang kanilang guro. “Good morning class!” bati ni Ms. Mia sa lahat pagpasok nya sa classroom. Nagsibalikan na ang lahat sa kanikanilang upuan at nagumpisa na ang klase.

“In this lesson, gusto kong lahat kayo ay maghanda dahasil we’re going to have a short debate about animals. Yes it’s time for ‘Let’s Debate’. Maganda to para malaman natin kung ano ang view ng bawat isa satin sa mga bagay bagay at mga nangyayari sa paligid natin. Ang topic natin ay ‘Nararapat bang gawin nating pet ang mga hayop?” sinulat ni Ms. Mia ang topics sa whiteboard. “Hahatiin natin kayo sa dalawang grupo at sa bawat grupong iyon ay pipili kayo ng apat na makikipag debate sa kalaban na grupo.”

“Ma’am bakit yun ang topic natin e wala namang may ayaw na mag-alaga ng hayop diba?” Tanong ni Jongin.

Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. _Matalino ba talaga itong taong ito?_ “Excuse me pero hindi lahat ng tao ay gusto magalaga ng hayop.”  Sinagot nya ang tanong ng kaklaseng kinaiinisan.

“O, may dalawa na tayong nagbibigay ng opinyon nila sa topic na to. Sige ngayon ang dalawa sa napali ko na mangunguna sa debateng ito ay ang dalawang mataas ang rank sa klase. Do Kyungsoo at Kim Jongin, kayo ang mamumuno sa grupo nyo. Pumunta kayo dito sa harapan at bumunot ng inyong magiging kagrupo.”

Tumayo ang dalawa at lumapit sa kanilang guro. Seryosong nagkatitigan ang dalawa at tila naghahamunan uli ang mga ito. Ngumisi si Jongin at kunwaring binaril si Kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri nito sabay ngiti. _Pakyut ampota_ , Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at inirapan ang isa tsaka sila bumunot ng magigingg kakampi nila.

Sa grupo ni Kyungsoo ang nakuha nya ay sina Baekhyun, Hyomi at Stella. Sa grupo naman ni Jongin ay sina Xiumin, Sangra, Chanyeol. Pagkalipas ng twenty minutes na paguusap-usap sa pagitan ng bawat grupo ay pumuwesto na sila sa harap ng buong klase.

“Bawat myembro ng grupo nyo na maghaharap-harap ay may tig-tatlong minuto para magsagutan. Base sa sagot mo kanina ang grupo mo, Kyungsoo, hindi kayo sangayon na magkaroon ng alagang hayop ang mga tao, tama ba?” tanong ng guro at tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot.

“At Jongin, ang grupo mo naman ay sangayon. Umpisahan natin sa grupo mo. Pakinggan natin ang inyong opinion sa ating paksa.”

“Sangayon kami dahil nakakatulong sa mga tao ang pagkakaroon ng alagang hayop and at the same time din nakakatulong din tayo sa kanila. May mga tao na nakararanas ng kalungkutan sa buhay nila at dahil likhang masigla at masayahin ang mga hayop tulad ng aso, pusa at iba pa.... nakakapagbigay sila ng comfort at happiness sa mga amo nila. Lalo na sa mga walang love life dyan.” Banat nito na nagdulot ng malakas na hiyawan at tawanan ng buong klase. “Kung minsan ay natatrato natin sila hindi lang alaga sa bahay kung hindi parang pamilya narin. Kaya nakakabawas ito ng kalungkutan.” Nagpalak pakan ang mga studyanye sa sagot ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Hindi natin dapat sila nililimitahan, it’s best to leave them to the wilds. Akala mo lang masaya sila lagi pero pano kung wala ka at naiiwan sila sa bahay mo tingin mo masaya ba sila? Nakakakain ba sila? Napapasaya ka nga nila pero sila hindi nila magagawa gusto nila kasi ang gusto lang ng amo nila ang dapat nilang gawin. Kung hahayaan natin sila sa wilds matututo sila na mamuhay ng sarili nila sa natural habitat nila. Tsaka di lahat ng tao ay gusto magalaga ng mga hayop, at may kanya kanya tayong dahilan kung bakit.” Angas ni Kyungsoo at naghiyawan ang mga studyante na kagrupo nya.

“Tulad ng sabi ko kanina nakakatulong din tayo sa mga hayop kung magiging alaga natin sila. Oo nga naiiwan natin sila sa bahay at nakakaramdam din sila ng lungkot at they’re not in their natural habitat pero tayo bilang tagapagalaga nila ay nagagawa natin silang mahalin at maturuang maging maamo, nailalayo din natin sila sa kapahamakan sa buhay ng wilds. Tsaka kusa din naman na lumalapit –” lumakad sya palapit kay Kyungsoo, “– ang mga hayop sayo kung magustuhan nila trato mo sa kanila na kadalasang mahahabag ka at mahuhulog din loob mo –” kinindatan nya si Kyungsoo, “ – at gugustuhin mo rin na kupkupin at aalagan mo na sila, hindi ba?” nagsigawan ng ‘oo’at ‘tama’ ang mga studyante. “Siguro never ka pa nagka-alaga no? pero kung maisipan mo, sa dating ng mukha mo, suggest ko na oso alagaan mo tiyak ko na mabilis aamo yun sayo.” Nilapat nya ang dulo ng dalawa nyang daliri sa gitna ng salubong na kilay ni kyungsoo para patuwirin ito dahilan nanaman ng hiyawan at tawanan ng buong klase.

“Jongin, tama na pangaasar, One minute more. Kyungsoo tuloy.” Singit ng guro sa dalawa.

“Pwede mo parin naman sila maalagan. Hindi lang isang klase ng hayop kung hindi marami pa. Lumapit man sila dahil sa gutom pakakainin ko sila, sumilong man sila sa garahe ko hahayaan ko lang sila pero hindi ko sila ikukulong sa kulungan o loob ng bahay o bakuran ko dahil lang gusto ko sila alagaan. May buhay din sila at dapat natin sila hayaang maging malaya.” Nagpalakpakan ang ibang studyante.

“Time is up!” Napapatango ang guro nila sa nagging debate ng dalawa. “Maganda ang naging umpisa ng debate nyong dalawa ngayon ang kagrupo nyo naman ang magpapatuloy.”

Nagpatuloy ang klase at ang debate na kung saan ang grupo ni Jongin ang pinaburan ng lahat.

Maagang natapos ang morning class nila kaya meron pa silang thirty minutes na spare time para tumambay sa classroom nila bago ang lunch break. Ang mga barkada ni Kyungsoo na sila Baekhyun, Jongdae at Chanyeol ay nakapaligid sa isang maliit at napakakyut na class pet nilang hamster na si Hamie. Abala sila na naguusap at nagpapakain sa munting hamster.

“Guys nakita nyo ba si Kyungsoo at Jongin?” tanong ng isa nilang kaklase.

“Nag-CR ata si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin di naming alam kung nasaan. Bakit?” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Pinatatawag kasi silang dalawa ni Ms. Mia sa faculty.”

“Ngayon na ba? Sige sabihin nalang naming si Kyungsoo pagbalik nya.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit kaya sila pinatatawag? Nagaway nanaman ba yung dalawang yon?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Normal na sa kanila na hindi magkasundo ang dalawa simula pa nung una at sa tagal ng samahan nila alam narin nila kung gaano kapikon pagdating kay Jongin si Kyungsoo.

“Kung nag-away sila edi sana nakarating muna satin bago kay Ms. Mia.” Napatango ang dalawa, hindi nga naman makakalagpas sa kanila ang balita kung nag-away na naman ang dalawa.

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo ay tinawag sya ng mga kaibigan nya. “Soo, pinatatawag ka daw ni Ms. Mia sa faculty.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Bakit?” takang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ewan ko. Sabi lang na pinatatawag ka.”

“Tinanong mo sana kung bakit.”

“Ay secretary lang ako? Punta ka nalang kaya doon para malaman mo.” Iling ni Jongdae.

 

 

_Sa Faculty…_

Yumuko si Kyungsoo para bumati kay Ms. Mia. “Pinatatawag nyo daw po ako?”

“Ayon buti nandito ka na. Umupo ka din.”

Bago pa makaupo si Kyungsoo ay napalingon ito sa katabi nyang upuan. Nagulat sya nang makita si Jongin. Inirapan nya ang nasabing binata na mayabang naman na nakangiti sa kanya. Di nya alam kung bakit sya pinatatawag at kung bakit nandoon din si Jongin, pero kung ano pa man iyon ay sana matapos na agad para makalis na sya.

“Pinatawag ko kayo kasi kayo ang napili ko na isali sa magaganap na debate ng taon.”

Itinaas ng bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nya para kunin ang pansin ng guro nila, “Ma’am sorry po pero sya po ba ang makaka-partner ko? I don’t think na magkakasundo ang opinyon namin, and never as well na magkakasundo kami.”

Napabugtong hininga ang guro nila, “Di parin ba kayo nagkakasundo? Alam nyo kung magiging magkaibigan kayo makakatulong kayo sa isa’t isa.”

“Sakin Ma’am okay lang, e si Kyungsoo lang naman ang ayaw.” lumapit ito at kunwaring bumulong sa guro pero rinig parin naman ng lahat, “Ayaw nya kasi nadi-distract sya sa ng kagwapuhan ko.” tumawa sya pagkatapos nyang sabihin iyon. Napalingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo at inirapan sya nito.

“Okay sige, ganito nalang. Bibigyan ko kayo ng panahon para pagisipan ‘to. Sayang ang pagkakataon, malaki ang puntos na makukuha nyo pag nakasali kayo dito. Kayo ang napili ko na isali at hindi magbabago isip ko, kaya sana magkasundo na kayo. After one week gusto ko maayos na ang samahan nyo, okay?” tumango si Jongin at di naman umimik si Kyungsoo. “Sige pwede na kayo umalis.”

Naunang tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagmadaling lumabas ng faculty. Di pa sya masyadong nakakalayo ng may naramdaman si Kyungsoo na tumama sa likod nya. Lumingon ito at inaasahan nyang si Jongin ang may gawa nito ngunit walang kahit sino syang nakita. Yumuko sya para tingnan ang bagay na tumama sa kanya, sa sahig ay may isang maliit at malambot na teddy bear na keychain. Pinulot nya ito at nagtatakang lumingon lingon sa paligid.

 

 

_After lunch break, pagbalik sa classroom…_

Abala ang lahat na naguusap-usap sa kani-kanilang mga grupo ng kaibigan ang mga studyante pero si Kyungsoo na nakaupo lang sa kanyang upuan ay nakalingon sa kulungan ni Hamie. Tinititigan nya ang pagikot-ikot nito sa kanyang munting bilog na laruan, tumatakbo ng mabilis at ang liksi-liksing tumayo pagkatapos mahulog. Kumakain ulit ito, sinusubukang isubo ang buong pagkain na hawak nya. Pinanunuod din ni Kyungsoo ang bilis ng kanyang pagngatngat at sabay na paggalaw ng ilong nito. Sadya nga naman na napakakyut ni Hamie lalo na ang pagshake ng katawan nito habang mabilis na kumikilos ang kanyang mga kamay. Napatitig si Kyungsoo sa makapal na balahibo ni Hamie at biglang kinilabutan at sa umpisa palang na tingnan nya ang hamster ay unti-unting bumibilis ang tibok ng puso nya.

Sa di kalayuan na upuan ay napalingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Tiningnan nya kung saan nakalingon ito, at nakita nyang nakatitig lang ito sa class pet nilang hamster at after ng mga ilang sandali ay tila bigla nagshudder ito ng bahagy. Sa isip-isip nya ay parang ayaw talaga ni Kyungsoo sa mga hayop.

Lumipas ang buong maghapon at nagbell na hudyat ng pagtatapos ng klase sa araw na iyon.

“Wag nyo kakalimutan na may quiz tayo bukas at ang homework nyo,” paalala ng guro nila habang nagsisipagligpitan ng kanya-kanyang mga gamit ang mga studyante. “Kyungsoo pwede ba kita makausap?” pahabol nito bago pa makalabas ng silid ang lahat. Wala mang ideya kung bakit ay tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Nagpaalam muna sya sa mga kaibigan nya bago nya nilapitan ang kanilang guro. Napalingon si Jongin sa kanilang guro at kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, for this whole week ikaw naman ang ia-assign ko na magalaga kay Hamie.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo, “Ah m-ma’am pasensya na po pero mukhang hindi ko po magagawa yon. Marami po kasi akong inaasikaso, pass muna ako please.”

“Kyungsoo, alam ko kung gaano ka kahilig magaral pero ikaw nalang sa buong klase ang hindi nakakapagalaga kay Hamie at hindi naman fair sa mga kaklase mo kasi lagi ka nagpapapass sa pagaalaga sa kanya. Pwede ko ba malaman kung bakit lagi ka nagpapaliban?” Nagaalalang sabi ni Ms. Mia.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo nang hindi nya masagot ang guro. Napaismid si Jongin sa ikinilos ng isa, ito na naman sya tumatakas sa iniaatas ng guro nila o talagang siguro may takot ito sa mga hayop. Never nya pa kasi nakitang lumapit ang kaklase sa alaga nila at sya lang ang bukod tanging hindi nagalaga kay Hamie, kaya siguro nga maaaring may takot nga ito. Tinitigan nya ang kaklaseng di parin makasagot at lumapit ito sa kanila.

“Duwag lang?” mahinang parinig nito sa kaklase nang mapadaan nya sa likod nito. Nagulat ng bahagya at napataas kilay ni Kyungsoo ng marinig ang mapangasar na tanong ng kaaway nya. Huminga sya ng malalim at sinubukang sumagot sa itinanong ng kanilang guro. “Wala naman pong malalim na dahilan.”

“Ma’am baka hindi sya marunong mag-alaga. Kaya siguro ayaw nya mag-alaga at against na against sya sa pagkakaroon ng pet.” Singit ni Jongin.

Tinitigan sya ng matalim ni Kyungsoo, titig na nagsasabing ‘hindi sya dapat sumingit sa usapan nila’ at ‘dapat na syang umalis’ ngunit mukhang di parin tumatalab ito kay Jongin na mapangasar pa ring nakangiti sa kanya. Bumuka ang bibig ni Jongin at walang boses na sinabihang ‘Bakla’ ang kaklase na nakatitig sa kanya.

Bumugtong hininga ang guro sa naguumpisang alitan na naman ng dalawa. _Hindi na ba talaga magkakasundo ang dalawang to?_ Tanong nya sa sarili at bigla syang nakaisip ng paraan. “Alam ko na! Jongin, ikaw din ay inaatasan kong mag-alaga kay Hamie along with Kyungsoo.” Ngumiti ang guro sa naisip nyang paraan. Hindi nya alam kung magkakasudo nga ba sila after a week o mas lalala pa ang alitan nila pero bahala na si batman at sana’y maging maganda ang resulta nito.

Natigil ang pang-aasar ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at gayun din ang isa sa gulat na nasabi ng guro nila. Napalingon sila sa guro para malaman kung seryoso ito at nakitang nakangiti lang sa kanila ito, dahil sa pagkabigla di nakapagsalita ang dalawa at ginamit ni Ms. Mia ang pagkakataon na ito para umalis at maiwasan ang pagtanggi at reklamo ng dalawa. “Well then good luck sa inyong dalawa.” Tumawa si Ms. Mia at tuluyang nang iniwan ang dalawa.

“Ma’am teka lang po!” sigaw ni Jongin. Di makapaniwalang pati sya ay nadamay, bakit kasi hibdi pa sya umalis at napiling manatili para pakinggan ang usapan ng guro nila at kaklase nya.

Naiwan nalang silang dalawa sa classroom, “Hah, Karma! Yabang kasi,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi gusto ni Jongin ang tono ng kaklase at lumingon sya dito. Ang inaasahan nyang salubong na kilay ay wala sa mukha nito at ang tingin ng kanyang mga mata ay hindi nya gusto. Tila bang may iniisip ito na hindi rin nya magugustuhan.

“Dahil dalawa tayo na nakatoka maiwan na kita.” Bago pa makalabas si Kyungsoo ay mabilis syang naharang ni Jongin. Bumangga ang mukha nya sa solid n dib-dib nito. Napahawak sya sa ilong nya sa sakit. Habang hinihimas nya ang nananakit nyang ilong ay tinitigan nya ulit ang binata sa harapan nya. Sa totoo lang kaya nya talunin si Jongin when it comes to talino pero physically— nevermind na lang. Ni magbuhat ng mabigat hirap sya, ganoon sya kahina.

“Saan ka pupunta? Para ipaalam ko sayo originally ikaw ang nakatoka na mag-alaga, andito lang ako para bantayan ka.” sabi ni Jongin.

“Woah walang sinabi si Ms. Mia na bantayan mo ako. Sabi ikaw din ang mag-aalaga.” Laban ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige sabihin nating sinabi nya na mag-alaga din ako pero bakit iiwan mo ako na mag-isa?”

“Kasi kelangan ko na umalis meron pa akong gagawin. Tsaka diba gustong-gusto mo naman mag-alaga ng mga hayop diba? Ako ayaw ko, so ikaw na lang.” sinubukan ni Kyungsoo itabi si Jongin para makalabas sya ngunit matigas ang binata na hindi sya palabasin.

“Bakit ba ayaw na ayaw mong mag-alaga? Sabi mo kanina sa debate okay lang sayo na magpakain ng hayop pero bakit ngayon natakas ka.” Hinigit ni Jongin ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo na tumutulak sa kanya at inikot nya ang binata para maipit nya sa braso nya ang kaklase, “Yun lang naman ang gagawin mo magpapakain bakit di mo pa gawin?”

Dahil sa liit ng katawan ni Kyungsoo kaysa kay Jongin ay madali nyang nabuhat ito ng bahagya para ilapit sa kulungan ni Hamie.

Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo pero napatigil sya ng makalapit ng ilang hakbang sa kulungan ni Hamie. Naguumpisa nanamang tumibok ng mabilis ang puso ni Kyungsoo at nagsisimula na syang magpanic.

“Tingnan mo kung gaano kakyut si Hamie. Hindi ako makapaniwala na sa mundong ito may tatanggi sa kakyutan ni Hamie.” Tinignan ni Jongin ang kaklaseng ipit-ipit nya at nakitang tila hinihingal. Naramdaman din nya sa braso nyang nakadikit sa dib-dib nito ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ng namumutlang kaklase. So tama nga ang hinala ni Jongin na maaring takot nga si Kyungsoo sa hayop.

“Don’t tell me takot ka sa kanya?” takang sabi ni Jongin.

Nanginginig ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na nakatitig sa maliit na hamster at habol ang paghinga. Hindi nya naririnig si Jongin pero ng ilapit pa sya ng unti sa kulungan ay biglang nagpumiglas muli si Kyungsoo dahilan para matamaan nya ang mukha ng isa at nagawa nyang makawala sa mga braso ng kaklase.

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo tumakbo pero nanghihina ang mga tuhod nya at napaupo sa sahig sa ginta ng mga nakahanay na mga upuan. Nagulat si Jongin sa inasal ng kaklase. Tila sobra ang pagkatakot talaga nito dahilan para masaktan ng di sinasadya ang mukha nya sa pagpupumilit na makawala sa mga braso nya. Hinawakan nya sandali ang nanakit na parte ng pisngi nya sa ilalim ng mata at sinubukan nyang lumapit kay Kyungsoo na nakayuko sa isang upuan. Hindi nya akalain na makikita nya na ganito ang kaklase. Dahan-dahan nyang hinawakan ang balikat nito, “Kyungsoo?”

Lumingon ang kaklase nya at nagulat sya na umiiyak ito. Umupo sya sa tabi nito, “Okay ka lang?”

Ang naluhang mata ni Kyungsoo ay nagbago at tumitig na naman ng matalim kay Jongin, “Okay? Mukha ba akong okay? Ano, masaya ka na nakikita mo ako na ganito?” inis na bigkas ni Kyungsoo.

“Look, sorry okay? Hindi ko naman alam na magkakaganito ka e. Takot ka ba talaga o may iba ka pang dahilan?”

 “Oo takot ako, hindi ko kayang lumapit sa mababalahibong hayop. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit pero simula pa noong bata pa ako takot na ako sa kanila.” Tuloy parin ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo.

“Kung takot ka bakit hindi mo nalang sinabi kay Ma’am?”

“Dahil ayaw ko pakita kahinaan ko. Sa dinami-dami ng tao bakit ikaw pa ang nakaalam. Ngayon pagtawannan mo na ako kung gusto mo, wala na akong pakialam.”  Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nilagpasan ang kakalase na nakaupo sa tabi nya.

“Yeah it’s funny na malaman ko yoon pero hindi ako ganoon kasama para pagtawanan ka.” Habol na sinabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nagmamadaling lumabas ng classroom.

Napabugtong hininga si Jongin at napakamot sa ulo nya. Napahawak ulit sya sa nasakit na pisngi nya at tsaka lang nya naramdaman na medyo naghahapdi ito. Nilapitan nya ang kulungan ni Hamie at nag-iwan ng ilang pagkain sa loob ng kulungan nito at tubig.

 

_Kinabukasan…_

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan. Nililingon-lingon niya si Jongin sa upuan nito na abala naman na nagsusulat. Nakita nya na may bandaid ang pisngi nito. Naalala nya ang nagyari nung uwian nila kahapon. Nakita nyang nagkasugat si Jongin sa pisngi bago nya iwan ito. So ibig sabihin, sya ang may dahilan noon. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo na hindi nagalit si Jongin sa kanya at hindi sya nito inaway. Isa pang pinagtaka nya ay nagsorry pa sa kanya si Jongin na ngayon lang din nagyari. May likas din palang kabaitan ang kinamumuhian nyang tao. Pero teka, ngayon na alam na nya ang kahinaan ni Kyungsoo, hindi kaya gagamitin nya ito para pang blackmail sa kanya? Madaming negatibong tanong ang pumapasok sa isipan ni Kyungsoo.

“…Soo”

Hindi natinag si Kyungsoo sa pagkakatawag sa kanya. Nakatitig pa din ito kay Jongin na naghihimas ng kanyang pisngi na may bandaid, nagulat ito nang biglang lumingon ito sa kanya.

“Kyungsoo!” tawag muli ng guro. Tsaka lamang narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawag sa kanya.

“Ma’am?” biglang sagot nya. Nagtawanan ang lahat ng sa wakas ay nakasamagot sya. Napalingon ulit sya kay Jongin na nakatingin din sa kanya dahilan para mag-init ang mga pisngi nito.

“Mukhang wala ka sa focus ngayon. Nakailang tawag na ako. Sige sagutin mo ang tanong sa number seven.” Napayuko si Kyungsoo na tinatago ang mukha nyang maaring namumula at sinagutan ang nasa librong sinabi sa kanyang gawin.

 

Pagdating ng lunchbreak abala na naguusap-usap sina Kyungsoo at mga kaibigan nya ng biglang may umakbay sa kanya. Nagulat sya nang makitang si Jongin pala ito.

“Pwede ko ba mahiram si Kyungsoo? Duty calls.” Paalam nito sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at hinatak nya ito palayo sa kanila. Di sila nakaimik nang ilayo ni Jongin ang kaibigan nila, kelan pa naging malapit ang dalawa sa isp-isip nila?

“Aray, ano ba?” inalis ni Kyungsoo ang braso na nakaakbay sa kanya.

“Oras na para linisan ang kulungan ni Hamie,” paalala ni Jongin.

“Tch! Nang-iinis ka ba talaga? Alam mo na lagay ko diba bakit pinipilit mo parin na lu – ” tinakpan ni Jongin ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo ng kamay nya para patigilin ito sa pagsasalita at sa mga reklamo nito. Nang matigil si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita mahinang tinulak nya ang mukha nito.

“Tama na reklamo. Aalisin ko si Hamie sa kulungan nya para malinis mo. Tandaan mo tayong dalawa ang nakatoka . Since di mo kayang hawakan si Hamie ikaw ang maglinis.” Tinuro nya ang kulungan.

Lumingon si Kyungsok sa tinuturo ni Jongin at huminga ito ng malalim, “Go, alisin mo na sya sa kulungan para magawa ko na.” utos ni Kyungsoo.

“Hamie~ halika dito may halimaw na maglilinis ng tirahan mo kaya sa akin ka muna.” Asar ni Jongin. Itinulak sya ni Kyungsoo mula sa likod sa asar. Di nagpatalo si Jongin, pabiro nyang inilapit kay Kyungsoo si Hamie na naging alerto at lumayo sa isa. Naalala ni Jongin ang naging lagay ng isa kaya umikot ito at tumungo sa upuan nya. Nakahinga si Kyungsoo ng maluwag ng nakaupo na ang lalaking hawak-hawak ang kanilang alagang hamster sa upuan nya. Nagmadaling kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kulungan at nilinis ito sa lababo sa likod ng building nila. Pagbalik nya ay wala na si Jongin sa upuan nito at si Hamie ay nasa mga kaibigan na nya. _Grabe! Napaka walanghiya talaga. May Patoka-toka pa syang nalalaman, e sya pala mang-iiwan ng Gawain,_ reklamo ni Kyungsoo sa isip nya. Pero sabagay kahapon ay ginawa din naman nya iyon kaya patas na sila, tsaka okay narin yon at least hindi nya na kailangang hawakan si Hamie dahil siguradong sila na ang magbabalik ng hamster sa kulungan nito.

Bago mag-uwian kailangan muling iwanan ng pagkain at tubig si Hamie pero hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano, kaya hinanap nya agad si Jongin. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit sa pagpasok ni Jongin sa classroom nila galing sa pagtapon ng basura sa labas ay nakaramdam sya ng kaluwagan sa dibdib. “Jongin!” sigaw nya ng may saya. _Hala ano yon?! Nasisiraan ka na ba?_ Kastigo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip ng matanto ang tono nya sa pagtawag sa lalaki.

Napalingon si Jongin sa binata na tumawag sa kanya at nagtataka kung bakit nakangiti ito sa kanya di tulad ng lagi nitong matapang na facial expression. Gusto nyang tumawa sa weirdong ngiti nito pero pagkaraan ang ilang segundo naalala ni Jongin si Hamie kung saan lumingon si Kyungsoo. Maaaring ito ang iningingiti ng kaklase. Napailing sya na di makapaniwalang sya na naman ang kikilos sa kadahilanang may takot ang isa. Inilapag ni Jongin ang hawak na trash bin at naglakad palapit sa isa, “Alam mo malala ka na. Wag ka na ngingiti pwede ba? Nakakakilabot kang tignan pag ganyan.”

Ang weirdong ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo (na hindi nya alam na ginawa nya) ay biglang nawala. Wala lang talaga magawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi umasa kay Jongin dahil sya lang ang may alam ng kalagayan nya.

“Pwede ka naman magpatulong sa mga kaibigan mo. Bakit hinintay mo pa ako?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Hindi nila alam ang lagay ko sa mga mabalahibong hayop,” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“Wow! So ako lang tagala ang may alam ng kinatatakutan mo? I feel special. I’m honored,” pangaasar na naman nito.

“FYI, it’s not my intention na ipaalam yun sayo. Nagkataon lang na nadiskubre mo,” pagtatama ni Kyungsoo sa tinuran ng isa.

“Alam mo hindi habang buhay magagawa mong itago yan sa lahat ng tao sa paligid mo at kahit sa mga kaibigan mo. Hindi rin habang buhay na dapat mong layuan at katakutan ang mga hayop. Tingin ko kelangan mo na magpatingin.” Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang nakatalikod ito sa kausap.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dapat bang sabihin nya ito pero gusto lang din kasi nya maipagtanggol ang sarili, “Nagpatingin na ako at sabi nila may Doraphobia ako.”

Humarap sa kanya si Jongin, “Dora-ano?” hindi nya naintindihan ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pabulong na salita nito.

“D-doraphobia!” inulit nya.

Tumawa ng malakas si Jongin, “Akala ko ba sa mabalahibong hayop ka takot? Si Dora pala kinakatakutan mo eh. ‘Nak ng pating, may phobia narin pala para kay Dora the explorer.”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na halos mamilipit na sa tuloy-tuloy na pagtawa. “Seryoso ako. Tsaka hindi yun phobia para kay Dora. Ang ibig sabihin nun ay may takot ako sa mga hayop na mabalahibo.”

Sinubukan tumigil ni Jongin sa pagtawa at seryosong nagtanong, “Okay pero bakit nga ba takot ka sa balahibo o mabalahibong hayop?”

Iniwasan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin at pinagbalingan ang mga daliri na parang batang nag-aalign-align mag-isa sa kinatatayuan nya. “I don’t know. Basta ang alam ko lang ay di ko kayang lumapit sa mga hayop na mabalahibo at natatakot ako sa kanila pati pagtingin di ko matagalan kase kinikilabutan ako.”

“Hhm…” patango-tangong naituran lang ni Jongin sa paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Naguumpisa na namang uminit ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo ng walang imik si Jongin at nanatiling nakatigtig lang sa kanya. Sinubukang basahin ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata ng kausap pero hindi pa rin nya ito maintindihan.

Di na natiis ni Kyungsoo at tinanong na ang isa, “Ano? Balak mo ba ako iblackmail ngayon na alam mo na kahinaan ko?”

Nagulat si Jongin sa tanong nito at napaisip, _Ganito ba talaga kasama ang tingin nya sa akin?_ Oo kinamumuhian nya si Kyungsoo pero never nya gagawin na mangblackmail kahit kanino man. “Mapanghusga lang? Pero pwede rin salamat sa suggestion,” laban nya.

Napasalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, di nya inaasahan ang sagot ng isa akala nya ay tatanggi ito. Iniisip pa naman nya na may likas na kabaitan ito pero binabawi na nya ang kanyang nasabi. Sa inis ay nahampas nya ito ng kanyang bag ng sya’y makatayo sa kanyang silya at saka lumabas.

 

Nang sumunod na araw, nagmamadaling pumasok si Kyungsoo dahil tinanghali sya ng gising. Ganoon pa man, tulad pa rin ng dati ang takbo ng kanyang umaga. Sa pagdaan nya sa kinauupuan ni Jongin ay bigla syang natalisod. Alam na nyang si Jongin ang may kagagawan noon kaya nilingon nya ang kaklase.

“Oops! Sorry, iksi kasi ng hakbang mo,” pang-aasar ni Jongin sabay tawa.

Ayaw nyang tuluyang masira ang umaga nya kaya bilang ganti ay inihampas nya ang bag sa ulo ng binate. “Oops! sorry din, laki kasi ng ulo mo,” sagot nya dito. Namutawi ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi dahil matagumpay nyang nagantihan ang kaklase at pumunta na sya sa kanyang sariling upuan. Bago pa sya makaupo sa kanyang silya ay nadanggil nya ang supot ng chichirya mula sa mesa ni Baekhyun at nalaglag ito.

“Ay sorry Baek,” sabi nya at napatingin sa supot na nalaglag. Pupulutin na ni Kyungsoo ang supot nang unahan sya ni Jongin dito at nilagay nya sa mesa ni Baekhyun. “Ibalik mo na sya sa kulungan nya. Mag-uumpisa na ang klase,” utos nito sa isa.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo kaya nastuck ang kamay nya na naka-aktong pupulot at pabalik-balik na tinitingnan si Jongin at Baekhyun.

“Ay, okay,” sagot ni Baekhyun at may kinuha ito sa loob ng supot. Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita na nasa loob pala nito si Hamie. Hindi nya inakala na ang hamster pala ang laman nito. Muntik na nya mahawakan ang alaga nilang hayop at kung mangyari yun paniguradong magpapalahaw sya sa takot buti nalang inunahan sya ni Jongin.

_Si Jongin!_ Hindi sya makapaniwala, hindi kaya niligtas lang sya nito sa kahihiyan? Alam ba nya na nasa loob ng supot si Hamie? Napatingin sya kay Jongin na nakatingin din sa kanya.

Umubo si Jongin at naiilang nyang sinabi, “lilinisan mo ulit ang kulungan nya mamaya at mag-iwan ka na rin ng pagkain at tubig sa kulungan nya bago ko ibalik si Hamie.” Umubo ulit sya bago bumalik sa kanyang upuan.

Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na bago pa sya makapasok sa klase ay hawak na ni Baekhyun si Hamie para ipet. Hinahayaan nyang paikot ikot ang cute na hamster sa lamesa nya at pumapasok sa loob ng chichirya nyang bukas at kinakain ang ilang pirasong natitirang laman nito. Ayaw man aminin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pero na-appreciate nya ang ginawa ni Jongin.

 

Sa afternoon class nila ay naparusahan si Jongin at ang kaibigan nyang si Sehun. Nahuli ng guro nila na nangungopya si Sehun sa sagot ni Jongin at hinahayaan naman ng isa kaya parehas silang naparusahan. Pinaluhod silang dalawa sa likod ng klase at nakataas ang mga kamay. Si Jongin ay nasa likuran lang ni Kyungsoo. Napailing si Kyungsoo sa kapalpakan ng dalawa.

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo sa pagsusulat ay may biglang bumagsak na papel sa harapan nya, duda nya na si Jongin ang may gawa dahil nanggaling ang papel sa likuran nya. Hindi na sana nya papansinin pero may ibinato nanaman ito na papel sa kanya kaya nilingon na nya ang binata.

“Problema mo?” buka ng bibig ni Kyungsoo at sinigurado nyang walang boses ang lalabas para hindi sya madamay na maparusahan.

Nilabas lang ni Jongin ang dila nya at binaba ang isang kamay para kumuha nanaman ng papel. At napasimangot si Kyungsoo nang makita ang papel na ibinabato pala sa kanya ay galing sa basurahan ng papel na nakatabi kay Jongin.

_Kadiri_ lang ang salitang naisip ni Kyungsoo. Pagbato ulit ni Jongin sinubukan ilihis ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nya ngunit tumama ito sa bibig nya dahilan para mapabulong ng medyo malakas si Kyungsoo, “Ang bastuga mo talaga.” Napapunas nang madiin si Kyungsoo sa bibig nya at tiningnan ng matalim si Jongin na sya namang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Napalingon ang guro nila sa kanila, “May problema ba Kyungsoo?” tanong nito.

Nagulat ang nasabing studyante at napatingin ito sa guro nila. “W-wala po ma’am,” tanggi nito. Tumango lang ang guro nila at nagresume na uli sa itinuturo nya. Pinulot ni Kyungsoo ang tatlong papel at ibinato pabalik kay Jongin.

 

Pagkatapos ng buong araw na klase oras na naman para alagaan si Hamie. Tulad ng dati, hahawakan ni Jongin si Hamie habang nililinis ni Kyungsoo ang kulungan ng hamster. Pagkatapos ng paglilinis, tulad ng habilin sa kanya ni Jongin, nilagyan nya na ng pagkain at inumin ang kulungan bago ibinalik ni Jongin si Hamie sa loob nito at hinimas ang malagong balahibo ng alaga.

Pinapanuod ni Kyungsoo ang ginagawa ni Jongin at nakaramdam sya ng inggit. Hindi nya pa rin kaya lumapit sa nasabing alaga samantalang ang kaklase nya ay masayang nagaalaga dito. Ang mga ngiti na ibinibigay ni Jongin sa alaga ay may binibigay na kkakaibang pakiramdam kay Kyungsoo, mapagkakamalan mo na parang sya yung tipo ng tao na friendly, calm and considerate pero syempre alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi sya ganun lalo na sa kanya. Two things are true, itinago nya ang lihim ni Kyungsoo at naligtas sya nito kanina kaya sige, bibigyan sya ni Kyungsoo ng puntos para doon. Hindi parin sya makapaniwala na ginagawa ni Jongin ito para sa kanya. Maaari nga na mali ang pagkakakilala nya dito.

Walang kamalayan si Kyungsoo na nakatitig lang sya sa mukha ni Jongin. Pinagmamasdan lang nya ang magandang expression nito na bihira nyang makita hanggang makarating ang paningin nya sa band-aid na nasa pisngi ng binata. Naalala nya na hindi pa nga pala sya nakakahingi ng tawad at hindi pa rin nya napapasalamatan ito.

Hinalungkat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag at kinuha ang papel kung saan nya isinulat ang naging lesson nila kanina. Hindi rin nya masyadong maipaliwanag kung bakit ginawa din nya ito pero sayang naman ang sinulat nya kung di nya ibibigay ito sa isa at saka paraan na rin siguro ito para magpasalamat.

Pinanunuod ni Jongin ang malikot na si Hamie nang biglang may humarang sa mukha nya. Hinablot nya ang papel na humaharang sa mukha nya at lumingon kay Kyungsoo.

“Ano to?” tanong lang nito.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nararamdaman na naman nya ang pisngi nya ay unti-unting umiinit at di rin sya makatingin ng diretso dito.

“Yan yung l-lesson kanina.” _Nakakaasar bakit ako nauutal?_ Umubo sya para maalis ang kung anumang parang nakabara sa kanyang lalamunan at nagsalita ulit, “Salamat nga pala kanina… at… at sorry na din.” Mabilis na parang nakikipagkarera ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo, bakit nangyayari yoon? Hindi din nya alam, siguro dahil na rin sa pride nya? Nahihirapan at di sya sigurado kung dapat ba talaga nya pasalamatan ang bukod tanging tao na kinamumuhian nya. Pero tingin nya, sa nakalipas na ilang araw ay deserving naman na pasalamatan nya ang lalaki.

Napanganga si Jongin sa ginawa ng binata. “Totoo ba ito? Si Do Kyungsoo nagpasalamat sa akin? At nag sorry pa. Wow!” di makapaniwalang sabi nito na may pag-iling-iling pa.

Ngayon sigurado si Kyungsoo na namumula talaga na ang mukha nya. Gusto nya bawiin ang sinabi at ang papel na hawak ni Jongin kaya inabot nya ito para agawin. Bago pa mahablot ni Kyungsoo ay naunahan sya ni Jongin at hinawakan ang braso nya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin dahil sa bilis ng pangyayari. Hinatak sya ni Jongin at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang lapit ng mga mukha nila. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na pigil-pigil nya ang kanyang paghinga at hindi sya makakilos. Napangisi si Jongin sa naging reaksyon ng kaklase at nilapit pa nya lalo ang mukha nila hanggang sa magkauntugan ang kanilang mga ilong, “Walang anuman,” sambit ng kanyang mga labi na may malalim na tinig at sabay kindat.

Tila biglang bumalik sa katinuan si Kyungsoo at itinulak ang isa. Sya ay nasa state of shock pa rin pero nagawa pa nya ring sipain ang binti ng isa bilang ganti. Tumakbo palabas si Kyungsoo at naiwang magisa si Jongin na hinihimas ang nanakit na binti, ang mga mata ng binata ay nanatili sa bukas na pinto ng classroom kung saan lumabas si Kyungsoo at napangisi ito.

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo sa building na yakap-yakap ang kanyang bag ay napaupo ito sa isa sa mga steps ng hagdan. Malakas pa rin ang pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo at tinapik-tapik nya ang kanyang dibdib sa hangaring mapakalma ito. _What the heck just happened?_ Tanong ng binata sa sarili.

 

Biyernes na at dalawang araw nang salubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Dalawang araw na ring hindi nag-iimikan silang dalawa ni Jongin (o sya lang ang hindi namamansin). Sinuhulan pa ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa paglilinis at pagpapakain kay Hamie para lang maiwasan nya si Jongin. Hindi parin maalis sa isip nya ang ginawa ni Jongin. Sa ngayon paniguradong pinagtatawanan sya nito. Hindi sya makapaniwala na sa pangyayaring yoon ay nagmukha syang mahina sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Sa lapit ng mukha nila, isang maling kilos lang ay paniguradong magdidikit na ang kanilang mga labi. Hindi masabi ni Kyungsoo kung bakit parang bukod sa pagkakamuhi nya sa ginawa ng isa ay may iba pa syang nararamdaman na hindi nya maipaliwanag.

Sa buong araw na iyon ay hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo, ang pakiramdam nya ay may parang tumatawag ng kanyang pansin, tila may mga mata na pinagmmamasdan ang kanyang bawat kilos at sa tuwinang maramdaman nya iyon ay humahaba ang kanyang leeg para hanapin o tingnan kung sino ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng ganitong pakiramdam.

Matapos ang kanilang klase lumapit si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan nya.

“Sabay ka samin ngayon Soo?” tanong ni Jongdae at inakbayan nya ang maliit na kaibigan.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at humarap kay Chanyeol ngunit bago pa man mapakiusapan muli ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na tulungan sya kay Hamie ay may biglang humatak sa kanya palayo sa mga kasama nito. Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang malaman na si Jongin ang may-ari ng kamay na humila sa kanya at di rin nya namisss ang talim na titig nito sa kanyang mga kaibigan bago sila tuluyang nakalabas ng classroom at naiwang nakatanga ang mga ito sa pintuan.

Huminto sila sa tapat ng bintana na nasa dulo ng hallway pagkalagpas ng ilang classroom. Sa gulat ay hindi nakaimik si Kyungsoo at napatitig lang kay Jongin ngunit makalipas ang ilang segundo ay saka lang nya napansin kung gaano sila magkalapit sa pagkakatayo nila at ang kamay ng isa ay nakahawak parin sa kanya. By reflex, lumayo si Kyungsoo sa isa dahilan para mapabitaw ito sa kanya. Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at ibinaling ito sa labas ng bintana.

Hindi nya maipaliwanag kung bakit ganito ang naging reaksyon nya sa kaharap na binata kung saan tila sya ay naiinis at naiilang ngunit bahagya ding namang ninanais nya na makausap uli ang lalaking kasama.

Tumagal ng mahigit isang minuto na hindi sila nagkaimikan na parang naghahantayan kung sino ang mauunang magsalita.

“Kung tungkol sa pagaalaga kay Hamie, ‘wag ka mag-alala dahil ipinakiusap ko naman sa mga kaibigan ko ang pag-aalaga sa kanya.” Paunang sabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakatingin lang sa kanya ang kaklase.

Ang mapupungay na mga mata nito ay hindi natitinag sa pagkakatitig sa kanyang sariling mga mata at dahilan para ma-intimidate ng bahagya si Kyungsoo.

Muling natahimik si Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung anong gagawin. Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay napabugtong hininga ang kaharap na binata.

“Curious lang ako…” sa wakas ay nagsalita na ang binata “ni minsan ba ginusto mong mawala ang takot mo sa mga mabalahibong hayop? Aware ka ba na hindi ka naman sasaktan ng mga ‘to, diba?” tanong nya.

Hindi agad nakasagot si Kyungsoo kasi nagtatalo sa isip at damdamin nya kung gusto nga ba nyang maranasan na kahit makahawak man lang ng mabalahibong hayop. Oo ninais nya makahawak pero hindi nya alam kung magagawa ba nya pati ang pag-aalaga dito? Sa totoo lang naiinggit sya sa iba na walang takot sa mga ganoong klaseng hayop, “Oo… at gusto ko din mawala ang takot ko sa kanila pero kahit subukan ko hindi ko pa rin kayang gawin.”

Tumango si Jongin, “Kung gusto mo talagang mawala ang takot mo tutulungan kita. May nalaman ako na paraan… gusto mo ba? Okay lang ba sayo na tulungan kita?”

Napatulala si Kyungsoo sa offer ni Jongin at hindi sya sigurado kung sasagot ba sya ng oo o hindi. Napaisip ang naguguluhang si Kyungsoo, hindi pa nya lubusang mapagkatiwalaan ang kaklase na kanyang naging kaaway ngunit parang may tumutulak sa kanya para magtiwala dito. Napatango sya ng di nya namamalayan at napangiti si Jongin sa respond ng isa sa kanyang inaalok na tulong. Nakaramdam ng masidhing pagkabog sa dibdib si Kyungsoo. Tila unti-unting umiinit ang pisngi nito at lalong kumalat ang nararamdamang init sa buong mukha nya nang hawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay. Napaatras si Kyungsoo at babawiin sana ang kanyang kamay ngunit hinigpitan pa lalo ni Jongin ang paghawak dito.

Hinatak at dinala ulit sya ng kaklase sa loob ng classroom at dahan-dahang inilapit sa kulungan ni Hamie.

“Breathe in,” huminga si Jongin ng malalim para ipakita kay Kyungsoo ang dapat nyang gawin. “Breathe out” payo pa ulit nito at sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng binatang kasama nya.

“Makakatulong yan para kumalma ang nerves mo. Ngayon gusto ko isipin mo na mabait at hindi ka sasaktan ni Hamie habang patuloy mo ginagawa ang breathing exercise.”

Inulit-ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang ‘mabait’ at ‘hindi sya sasaktan’ sa kanyang isip habang ang kanyang mga di mapakaling mga mata ay nakatitig sa maliit na hamster.

“Ngayon tingnan mo ang gagawin ko.” Bilin ni Jongin at kinuha si Hamie mula sa loob ng kulungan. Hinimas-himas nya ang balahibo nito bago sya tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo na hindi naman makakilos sa kinatatayuan. Napangiti ulit si Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay ng takot na binata. Dahan dahan nyang inangat ang nanginginig na kamay nito, “Breathe in, breath out…” bilin nya ulit sa isa.

Ngunit bago pa mailapit ng tuluyan ni Jongin ang mga nanginginig na daliri ni Kyungsoo ay binawi nya agad ito at umiling.

“H-hindi ko kaya.” Ang mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo habang ang mga mata naman nya ay may nangingilid na mga luha. Iniwasan nya ng tingin ang isa para maitago ang luha na nagbabadyang tumulo ngunit napaatras ito ng biglang may yumakap sa katawan mula sa likod. Ang mga braso ni Jongin ay nakayapos sa maliit nyang katawan, nagsimula na namang kubog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahilan para malimutan nya ang takot na nararamdaman nya kanina. Warm and protection ang naramdaman nya mula sa katawan ng binata na nakayakap sa kanya.

“Relax lang Kyungsoo,” bulong ng maiinit na hininga nya sa namunulang tenga ni Kyungsoo, “Andito lang ako. Wag ka matakot.” Iginapang nya ang kanyang kamay sa braso ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay nito.

Unti-unti nyang inilalapit muli ang kamay ng isa kay Hamie at sabay na bumubulong sa isa para mapakalma ito.

Pagkatapos ng napakahabang segundo para kay Kyungsoo ay lumapat na din ang kanyang mga nanginginig na daliri sa malambot na balahibo ni Hamie.

Napahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo sa unang diit ng mga balahibo ng hamster sa kanyang mga daliri, aktong ilalayo sana ang kamay dito ngunit maagap namang pinigilan sya ni Jongin. Muli, ginabayan ni Jongin ang kamay nito para himasin si Hamie. Napakagat sya sa kanyang labi upang pigilan ang sarili na mapasigaw.

“Mabait sya diba?” sabi ni Jongin at unti-unting nababawasan ang kaba ni Kyungsoo. “Lagi mo lang itong gawin at pagtagal mawawala na rin ang takot mo.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Nagtagpo ang mga mata nila at doon lang nila napansin kung gaano sila kalapit. Napabitaw si Jongin sa kanya at lumayo ito ng bahagya, “S-sorry.” Nahihiyang sabi nito at natatungo naman din si Kyungsoo.

Ibinaba ni Jongin si Hamie sa box na nasa sahig, “Friday ngayon kaya isa sa atin ay kailangan mag-uwi kay Hamie.” Lumingon sya kay Kyungsoo na nandoon parin sa kinatatayuan nya. “Don’t worry ako na mag-uuwi sa kanya kung hindi mo pa rin kaya.”

Dahan-dahang lumapit si Kyungsoo kina Jongin at Hamie. Umupo sya sa tabi ng kaklase at matapang na sinubukan muling hamasin si Hamie. Napaatras sya ng biglang tumakbo ito ngunit sinubukan nya ulit. Nang mahawakan muli nya ang balahibo ng hamster ay nanatili na ito sa kanyang pwesto. Kahit na may takot pa rin sya ay unti-unti na syang nakakaramdam ng tuwa at kagiliwan sa maliit na alaga.

“Pwede ba na ako na ang mag-uwi kay Hamie?” tanong nya sa isa. Kung gusto nya mawala ng tuluyan ang takot nya ay kailangan nyang patuloy na gawin ito kay Hamie.

“Kaya mo?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin at tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

“Susubukan ko.” Dahila sa sagot na iyon ni Kyungsoo ay nagdesisyon si Jongin na dadalawin nya nang panandalian ang isa sa bahay nito para makita kung ano ang magiging kalagayan nilang dalawa ni Hamie.

Nagdesisyon si Jongin na ihatid pauwi si Kyungsoo. Pagdating nila sa bahay ng kaklase ay ipinakilala sya sa magulang nito. Bago pa sila pumunta sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo ay nagdalawang isip muna ito. Ngunit dahil pinapupunta na sila ng kanyang ina sa silid nya ay wala na syang nagawa.

Nilapag ni Jongin ang kulungan ni Hamie sa maliit na lamesa ni Kyungsoo at nakita ang isang keychain na oso sa tabi ng alarm clock. Napangiti ito at umupo sa higaan ng isa. Pinagmamasdan nya ang buong kwarto ng kaklase at napansin kung gaano kasinop ito.

“Alam ko naman ang gagawin. Lilinisan at pakakainin ko lang naman si Hamie kaya di mo na dapat ako sinamahan,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmm talaga? Sige nga,” hamon ni Jongin.

Inirapan sya ni Kyungsoo bago tumalikod ito at humarap sa kulungaan ni Hamie. Alam naman na nya ang gagawin kahit hindi na sya tulungan ni Jongin kaya inumpisahan na nyang gawin ito. Binuksan nya ang kulungan at sinubukang hawakan si Hamie. Nang mahawakan nya na ang hamster ay nagpumiglas ito dahilan para sya ay magulat at mapasigaw. Nabitawan nya ang maliit na alaga at tumama ang kamay nya sa nakausling kawad sa dulo ng hawakan ng kulungan ni Hamie.

Napatayo si Jongin at tumakbo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Okay ka lang?” Nag-aalalang ininspeksyon ang kamay na ipit-ipit ni Kyungsoo. Nagkasugat ang kamay ng binata ngunit hindi naman ganoon kalalim. “Asan first-aid kit nyo?” nagmamadaling tanong nito. Itinuro ni Kyungsoo ang pinakaibaba ng kabinet nya. Pagbalik ni Jongin ay nilinis agad nya ang sugat ng kaklase. Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang binata na seryosong naggagamot ng sugat nya. Hindi nya mapigilan ang kanyang dibdib na tuwina nalang kumakabog kapag may ipinapakita itong kabaitan sa kanya. Siguro nga masyado lang nya na hinuhusgahan ang personalidad ng isa, ngayon parang nagsisisi sya kung paano nya ito tratuhin dati. Hindi lang nya kasi mapigilan na mapikon. Sa sandaling panahon ay medyo malaki ang naging pagbabago sa samahan nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Though lagi pa ring mapang-asar si Jongin, sa nakalipas na mga araw ay marami namang naitulong ang isa na walang hinihinging kapalit sa kanya o di kaya’y sinisiraan sya sa iba bagkos ay patuloy pa rin syang tinutulungan nito.

Pagkatapos gamutin ni Jongin ang kamay nya ay tumingin ito sa kanya at ngumiti, “Sabi sayo e, kailangan mo talaga tulong ko.”

Napakurap-kurap ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa isa at medyo namula ang tenga nito. Tumawa si Jongin sa nakitang reaksyon ng kaklase, “Ihanda mo na tutulugan ko, nag-aalala kasi ako.” Tumingin ulit ito sa kamay nyang may sugat.

_Nag-aalala sya para sa akin?_ Ang di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili at naramdaman nya kung gaano naging kainit ang mukha nya sa ipinarating ng binata sa kanya.

“Mukhang hindi ko kayang iwan si Hamie sa’yo,” tuloy na sabi ni Jongin. Napairap si Kyungsoo ngunit nakaluwag din ang kanyang dibdib sa sinabi nito. Akala nya talaga ay sa kanya nag-aalala ang binata, nagpapasalamat sya na hindi.

“Ayaw ko nga pala matulog sa sala kung iyon ang iniisip mo pero okay lang sa akin dito sa sahig basta may sapin, may comforter ka ba? O kung okay lang din sayo tabi na lang tayo sa kama di naman ako sensitive,” sabi ni Jongin.

Napabuka ang bibig ni Kyungsoo sa gulat at di makapaniwala na seryoso pala ang isa.

Napag-isip-isip din naman ni Kyungsoo na kung sa bagay ay mukhang hindi pa sya masyadong nakaka-adjust kay Hamie kaya maaaring kailangan pa nga talaga nya ang tulong ng isa pero kung matutulog si Jongin sa kwarto nya ay hindi nya hahayaang tumabi ito sa kanya.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo at bumalik na may bitbit na banig. Itinabi nya muna ito sa kabinet nya, “Ito ang tutulugan mo mamaya. Di ka naman sensitive diba sabi mo? Well then okay na ito,” angas nya.

Tumingin si Jongin sa banig at pabalik kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti ito sarcatically. “Sure,” ang tanging isinagot ng binata.

Kinagabihan, pagkatapos nilang malinisan at mapakain si Hamie ay inilatag na ni Jongin ang banig sa tabi ng higaan ni Kyungsoo.

Pinagmasdan nya muna ang pag-aayos ni Kyungsoo sa malambot na higaan nya bago ito umakyat at humiga, “Talagang di ka naaawa sa akin?” tanong ni Jongjn sa isa na hindi naman sinagot ng kaklaseng abalang nagse-cellphone habang nakahiga. “Edi ikaw na nasa malambot nakahiga, buti ka pa di mananakit ang likod sa umaga,” parinig nito bago sya tuluyang humiga sa kanyang inilatag na banig.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at umiling sa pagiging immature ng isa. Di naman nya ginusto matulog ang isa sa bahay nila, sya lamang ang nagdesisyon noon. Wala rin namang tanggi ang kanyang mga magulang sa ideya nang ipaalam nila ito ng sila’y magdinner kaya wala na rin syang nagawa para salungatin ang isa.

Makalipas ang ilang oras ay bahagyang nagising si Kyungsoo sa ingay ni Hamie na tila natatakot sa naririnig nyang umuungol. Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang pinanggagalingan ng ingay at nakitang paikot-ikot si Jongin na hindi mapakali sa hinihigaan nyang banig, tila ‘di ito komportable sa hinihigaan. Halatang hindi ito sanay na matulog sa matigas na higaan. Umungol ulit ang binata dahilan para magingay ulit sa takot si Hamie. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang unan nya at inihampas ito sa binata na nagising sa gulat.

“Ano ba? Ang sama mo namang manggising!” reklamo nito.

“Natatakot si Hamie ang ingay mo kasi,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Kasalan ko pa talaga? Palit kaya tayo para malaman ko kung gaano kahirap matulog dito sa sahig,” laban nito.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at humiga ulit. “Kung gusto mo makatulog ng ayos umuwi ka na kasi at matulog sa higaan mo,” sabi nito sabay talikod sa isa at bumalik sa tulog.

Asar na bumulong-bulong si Jongin sa kalagayan nya bago ito bumalik din sa pagkakahiga.

Nagising si Kyungsoo na medyo pawis dahil sa init na nararamdaman nya. Sinubukan nya bumangon ngunit may tila mabigat na bagay ang nakadagan sa dibdib at binti nya. Pagkalingon nya sa kanyang tabi ay nagulat sa bumungad sa kanyang mga mata. Ang payapang mukha ni Jongin ay malapit sa mukha nya at ang mabigat na bagay na nakadagan pala sa kanya ay ang mga braso at hita ng binata. Nagawang lumipat ni Jongin sa kama ng di nya namamalayan kaya laking gulat nito nang paggising nya ay nasa tabi nya na ang lalake.

Bumagsak sa sahig si Jongin pagkatapos syang itulak ni Kyungsoo mula sa higaan. Napabalikwas si Jongin sa gulat at sakit ng pagkakalaglag sa kama.

“Na naman? Ganito ka ba kabrutal manggising ng tao?” himas nito sa nananakit na braso nya.

Gusto man magsorry ni Kyungsoo ay hindi nya magawa dahil alam nya na kasalanan naman ng isa kung bakit nangyari yun sa kanya.

 

Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo nang sabihin ni Jongin na plano nyang magstay pa sya ng maghapon sa bahay ni Kyungsoo para daw kay Hamie dahil nag-aalala ito. Sa libre nilang oras na hindi inaalagaan si Hamie ay laging nakabuntot sa kanya si Jongin, nagdadaldal ito na may halong kayabangan o kaya naman ay nagtatanong ng nagtatanong ng kung anu-ano tungkol sa kanya tulad ngayon.

“Nagka-girlfriend ka na ba?”

Tiningnan lang sya kanya si Kyungsoo na hindi interesadong sagutin ang tanong nya.

“Siguro nga hindi pa. Kasi medyo brutal ka e,” tuloy ni Jongin at nabato na naman sya ni Kyungsoo ng unan.

“Tingnan mo?” asar nito, “Kung di ka pa nagkakagirlfriend edi wala ka pa experience na mahalikan or virgin ka pa?”

Ngayon, talagang napatunayan ni Kyungsoo na wala talagang laman ang utak ni Jongin. “E ano naman kung inexperience ako? Kailangan ba talaga na kung magkarelasyon ako e importante na mawala pagkavirgin ko? Isa lang ibig sabihin nun may respeto ako sa partner ko,” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“Woaah chill. Wag ka magalit… Di ko alam old school ka pala.” Tumango si Jongin na tila napapaisip. “So nagkagirlfriend ka na nga. Sabagay maitsura ka naman talaga kaya imposibleng di ka nagkaroon.”

Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi rin. Wala pa sa isip ko ang mga bagay na yon,” sabi nya.

Nagulat si Jongin, parang si Kyungsoo lang ang lalaking nakilala nya na hindi pa nagkakarelasyon sa edad nila. Oo nga at teenager pa sila pero normal na sa ganitong edad ay nagsisimula na sila magkaroon ng karelasyon sa pagibig. Pero sino ba sya para i-judge si Kyungsoo, alam nya kung gaano magkaiba ang paguugali nilang dalawa. Taliwas kay Kyungsoo, sya ay nagkaroon na ng iba’t ibang relasyon mapababae man o lalake (oo tama yun Bi kasi sya).

Kinahapunan nakatambay muli ang dalawa sa kwarto, naglalaro si Jongin sa cellphone nya ng mobile legend habang nag-aaral naman si Kyungsoo. Makalipas ang ilang pagkapanalo nya sa nilalaro nya ay nilingon nya si Kyungsoo. Gusto nya sanang yayain ang isa na makipaglaro sa kanya ngunit abala ito sa  pag-aaral.

Napatitig sya sa seryosong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga mata nya ay nakatitig sa mahahabang pilik-mata ng kaklase, bumaba ang paningin sa matangos na ilong hanggang sa mapupulang labi nito. Talagang wala syang masabi sa kagwapuhan ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Swerte ang taong makakarelasyon ni Kyungsoo dahil sa itsura palang hindi na sila lugi, idagdag pa ang katalinuhan nito. Kung sa ugali naman, hindi masabi ni Jongin dahil sa kanya lang naman ganun si Kyungsoo. Sa iba, tulad ng mga kaibigan nya e mukhang mabait naman ito.

Maraming tanong ang pumasok sa isip nya, simula pa nung una nyang makita si Kyungsoo ay iba na ang nararamdaman nya dito pero alam nya na maaring natutuwa lang sya dito sa kadahilanang sya lang ang taong ayaw syang kausapin o makasama man lang. Magmula noon ay sinusubukan nyang hulihin din ang loob ng isa ngunit nilalayuan lang sya nito lalo at iniiwasan. Sya lang din ang may lakas ng loob kumontra sa mga sinasabi nya. Akala din nya ay likas lang na masama ugali nito lalo na noong malaman nya na ayaw nito sa mga hayop. Nagkamali din sya, hindi rin nya naunawaan na maari ngang may dahilan ang isa kung bakit ayaw nito sa mga hayop at ngayon ay alam na nya kung bakit. Natutuwa din sya dahil sa pagkakatoka nya kasama si Kyungsoo na mag-alaga kay Hamie, kahit papaano ay nagawa narin nila na magkausap at ngayon ay tumambay magkasama kahit na sya lang ang nagpumilit na gawin iyon. Nanatili ang mga mata nya sa labi ni Kyungsoo na mistulang namumulang cherry at nangingintab dahil sa pagkakabasa ng dila nito. Biglang nabingi si Jongin sa lakas ng tibok ng puso nya, _no no no… bakit parang gusto kong matikman ang mga labi na yoon._ Litong-lito na sabi nito sa sarili. Tumayo si Jongin at pumunta sa likod ng inuupuan ni Kyungsoo.

“…Soo.” Mahinang tawag nya sa abalang kaklase. “Kyungsoo,” tawag nya ulit na medyo mas malakas sa una.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo na walang kamalay-malay. “Ano?” tanong nito. Nagulat sya nang biglaang inikot ni Jongin ang inuupuan nya at lumuhod ito sa harapan nya. Tila medyo hinihingal ang binata maaring may hindi magandang nararamdaman ito.

Bago pa muli matanong ni Kyungsoo ang binata ay biglang lumapit ang mukha nito at ang kanilang mga labi ay nagdikit. Sa gulat ay nanglaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at hindi ito nakakilos o nakaimik. Blangko din ang utak nya sa pangyayari. Tumagal din ito ng ilang segundo bago tuluyang lumayo. Tsaka lang nagusing si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa nangyari. Nagsalubong na ang kilay ni Kyungsoo pero bago pa sya makapagreact sa isa ay nakalabas na ito ng kwarto nya.

Hindi na nagawang ipagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pag-aaral at wala sya sa sarili nang bigyan nya ng pagkain si Hamie, di na rin nya nalinisan ang kulungan ng hayop dahil sa ang nasa isip lang nya ay ang ginawa ni Jongin. Halong galit, lito at may tuwa syang naraaramdaman sa nagyari. Natakot sya dahil hindi dapat sya makakaramdam ng tuwa. Alam naman nya na sa panahon ngayon ay may mga taong nagkakagusto sa kaparehas nila ng kasarian. Sigurado sya sa sarili na babae ang gusto nya pero bakit medyo natutuwa sya at ngayon ay tila gusto nya maulit muli ang ginawa ng binata. Nababaliw na nga siguro sya o baka desperado lang talaga sya? Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinubukang kalimutan ang lahat. Naubos ang kanyang buong maghapon na yun lang ang iniisip at nagpatuloy pa ito sa gabi kung kaya’t hindi sya nakatulog.

 

 

Kinabukasan, araw ng linggo ay matapang nyang sinubukang hawakan muli si Hamie. Hindi na nagpumiglas ang munting hayop at hindi na rin sya masyadong natatakot. Pagkatapos ba naman nyang himasin ng himasin ang hamster ng ilang beses ay naging komportable narin sya, kaya napangiti sya sa tagumpay na nagawa nya. Kung hindi dahil kay Jongin hindi nya magagawa ito. Nang maalala na naman nya ang binata ay napahawak ito sa kanyang mga labi. _Ano ba ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin sa ginawa nya? Ginawa lang ba nya yun para asarin ako? Pero bakit pagkatapos nyang gawin yon ay parang nagulat din sya at napatakbo pa palabas?_ Ang walang tigil na katanungan ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Dahil sa kawalan nya sa sarili ay hindi nya namalayang sa sahig lang nito nailapag si Hamie bago nya linisin ang kulungan. Nang matapos sya at ibabalik na sana ang hamster ay doon nya lang napansin na wala na ang alaga sa paligid nya. Nalimutan nya na ilagay sa isang karton ang hamster bago nya linisan ang kulungan nito.

Nagpanik si Kyungsoo at hinanap si Hamie sa buong kwarto; sa ilalim ng kama, sa ilalim ng kabinet at sa ilaim ng lamesa. Nag-aalalang palingon-lingon si Kyungsoo at unti-unti nyang nararamdaman na gusto nyang umiyak dahil sa takot na baka kung anong nangyari sa maliit na alaga. Tumayo sya at napalingon sa bukas na pinto ng kangyang silid at doon pumasok sa isip nya na baka nakalabas ang alaga. Nagmadali itong tumakbong palabas at isa-isang ininspeksyon ang bawat sulok ng sahig. Tumagal ang paghahanap nya ng mahigit isang oras at nang hindi pa rin nya makita  ang alaga ay tinawagan na nya ang mga kaibigan nya.

“Baek! Alam mo ba number ni Jongin?” nagmamadaling tanong nito.

“Hindi e. Bakit anong problema?” nag-aalalang tanong nito ngunit hindi na sya nasagot ni Kyungsoo dahil binaba na ng binata ang telepono.

Nagdial ulit ito ng ibang number at walang paligoy-ligoy na nagtanong agad ng masagot ang kanyang tawag, “Jongdae, alam mo ba number ni Jongin?” Ngunit hindi rin nito alam. Tinawagan naman nya ang kanyang huling pag-asa.

“Chanyeol alam mo ba number ni Jongin?”

“Hindi pero si Sehun paniguradong alam nya. Bakit?”

“Alam mo number ni Sehun? Makikikuha, please… kailangan ko ASAP. Send mo sakin pag nakuha mo na, okay?” at ibinaba nya ulit ang telepono para matawagan ni Chanyeol si Sehun.

Di pa nakakalipas ang tatlong segundo tumawag na sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Bakit mo binaba? Katabi ko lang si Sehun. Teka, ito ibibigay na nya number ni Jongin.”

Pagkatapos nya makuha ang number ni Jongin ay agad nya itong tinawagan.

 

Nanunuod si Jongin nang biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. Hindi nya kilala ang number kaya sinagot nya agad ito.

“Hello?... JONGIN!” sigaw ng tao sa kabilang linya.

Nilayo ni Jongin ang telepono sa tenga nya sandali dahil nabingi ito sa lakas ng boses mula sa telepono, “Sino to? Pano mo nalaman number ko?”

Imbis na sumagot ang tao na kausap nya ay narinig nyang humihikbi ito at tila umiiyak. “Hello? Sino to?” ulit nya.

“Jongin si Kyungsoo ‘to,” pagpapakilala nito at napaupo ng diretso si Jongin. _Kyungsoo? As in Kyungsoo ko?_ Tanong nito sa sarili at walang malay nyang inangkin si Kyungsoo.

“Nawawala si Hamie…” Humikbi si Kyungsoo, “Hindi ko sya makita. Hinanap ko na sya sa buong bahay pero di ko pa rin sya makita. Anong gagawin ko?” tuloy na pag-iyak nito.

“Paanong… anong… teka, hintayin mo ako papunta na ako dyan.” Ibinaba nya ang cellphone nya at ibinulsa. Nagmadali syang tumungo sa bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkalipas ng tatlongpung minuto ay dumating na si Jongin. Nakita nyang nakaupo ito sa sala at basa pa rin ang mga pisngi nito ng luha. Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jongin nang makita ang kahabag-habag na kalagayan ng isa sa pagkakawala ni Hamie.

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sinubukang pakalmahin ang isa. Pinunasan nya ang mga luha nito. “Wag ka nang umiyak, tutulungan kita. Paano ba nawala si Hamie?” kalmado nyang kinausap ang isa.

Ikinuwento sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang nagyari maliban sa dahilan kung bakit lipad ang isip nya nang maglinis ito ng kulangan ni Hamie.

Tumango si Jongin at tumayo ito para ikuha ng tubig si Kyungsoo. Nang kalmado na ang kaklase ay nagsimula uli ang mga ito na maghanap. Sa kalagitnaan ng paghahanap nila ay nakita ni Jongin ang isang lalake sa likuran ng bahay nila Kyungsoo.

“Soo, Sino yon?” itinuro nya ang tao sa labas ng bintana.

Sumilip din sa bintana si Kyungsoo, “Si kuya Seungsoo, kapatid ko.” Napatigil si Kyungsoo nang makita ang hawak nito. Si Hamie ay bilog-bilog na nakaupo sa palad ng kapatid nya at kumakain.

Tumakbo palabas si Kyungsoo, “Hamie!” sigaw nito. Nagulat si Seungsoo at muntik na nya mabitawan ang hawak na hayop.

“Kyungsoo nakakagulat ka naman. Bakit ka sumigaw?” napansin nito ang medyo namumugtong mga mata ng kapatid na nakatitig sa hamster na hawak niya.

“Ah, ito ba? Nakita ko sya kanina sa labas ng kwarto mo. Mukhang naligaw ang hamster na ito at inilayo ko na kasi alam ko may phobia ka sa mga mabalahib—” nahinto ang pagsasalita ni Seungsoo sa gulat nang kunin ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na hayop mula sa kanya. “Soo!” naalarma sya sa ginawa ng kapatid.

“Pasensya na po pero hindi po sya naligaw. Sya po ang alaga naming hamster sa school at kami ni Kyungsoo ang nakatokang mag-alaga po sa kanya. Akala namin nawawala sya kaya kanina pa po namin sya hinahanap,” paliwanag ni Jongin kay Seungsoo.

“Soo hindi ka na takot sa mabalahibong hayop?” napatulala lang ito sa nakababatang kapatid na hawak ang maliit na hayop at idinikit pa ito sa pisngi nya tila sinusubukan yakapin ang alaga.

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa tanong ng kanyang kapatid, “Salamat kay Jongin, tinulungan nya ako mabawasan ang takot sa kanila.” Lumingon sya sa kaklase at ngumiti. Nagutla ang binata nang makita ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Bumalik sa isip nya ang alaala ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo at nagbalik din ang pagnanais na maulit ito pero sinubukan nyang kontrolin ang sarili lalo na’t kaharap nila ang nakakatandang kapatid ni Kyungsoo.

“So, okay na ba na mag-alaga ako ng aso?” nagbabaka sakaling sabi ni Seungsoo.

Napahinto si Kyungsoo at nanglalaki ang mga mata sa tanong ng kapatid nya. Hindi sya sigurado kung kaya na nya ang aso. Malaki ang pagkakaiba ng aso at hamster lalo na sa laki. Oo, hindi na nga sya takot kay Hamie pero sa aso? Hindi pa nya alam kung magagawa nyang makalapit man lang dito.

Tila napansin ng kapatid nya ang kanyang pag-aalinlangan kaya tumango ito na tila naintidihan sya nito at tinapik ang likod nya para iparating sa kanya na okay lang.

“Sorry, Seungsoo.” pagsisi nya na dahil sa phobia nya kaya hindi makapag-alaga ang kapatid ng gusto nitong hayop. Umiling lang ang kapatid nya at pinapasok na sila sa loob ng bahay.

 

 

_Sa loob ng kwarto…_

Hindi makatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo simula pa ng pumasok sila sa loob ng bahay kung saan nauna at nagmamadali syang nagtungo sa kwarto ng kaklase. Napansin lang ni Kyungsoo ang inaasal ng binata nang kinausap nya ito bago at pagkatapos nila ipet si Hamie at naibalik sa kulungan nito.

“Salamat nga pala sa tulong mo Jongin,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang ito at sumagot ng, “Walang anuman” ngunit hindi parin ito tumingin sa kanya o kahit silip man lang. Tumahimik ang dalawa; si Jongin na nakatingin lang sa kanyang cellphone samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakamasid lang sa kanya. Habang nakatitig si Kyungsoo napansin din nya na tila balisa ang binata. Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na ikinagulat naman ng isa dahilan para mapatingin ito sa kaklase at mamawis ng bahagya sa kaba.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumitig ito sa mga mata ni Jongin.

Sa ngayon alam ni Jongin na namumula na ang kanyang tenga dahil medyo nag-iinit ito. Di sinasadyang napatitig si Jongin sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo na sa ngayon ay kaakit-akit sa kanyang mga paningin at nanatili lang nakatitig rito.

Sinundan ni Kyungsoo kung saan nakatitig ang kaklase at nalamang ito’y sa mga labi nya pla. Napalunok si Kyungsoo, sa isip-isip nya, di kaya gusto rin ni Jongin maulit muli ang halik nila kagabi? Gusto din malaman ni Kyungsoo kung kaya lumapit sya ng bahagya sa isa at hinintay kung lalayo ba ang binata ngunit sinagot lang nito ang nagdududang damdamin ni Kyungsoo ng nilapit din nito ang kanyang mukha sa isa at pumikit. Naramdaman nila ang init ng hininga ng bawat isa bago tuluyang nagdampi ang kanilang mga labi. Sa mga sandaling iyon ay parang walang ibang nasa isip ang dalawa kung hindi ang matamis na mga labi ng bawat isa. Bahagyang naghiwalay sandali ang mga labi ng mga ito at muling pinagdampi. Mula sa simpleng halik ay unti-unti itong nabago. Ikinapit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa dibdib ni Jongin dahil tila bibigay ang kanyang mga tuhod sa parang elektrisidad na kumakalat sa kanyang buong katawan habang si Jongin naman ay ikinulong ang isa sa kanyang mga braso na para ayaw itong pakawalan at lalong mapadiin ang kanilang mga labi kung saan ang bawat isang labi ay nasa pagitan ng pares pa na labi. Tumagal ang halikan ng dalawa ng mahigit dalawampung minuto at gusto man nilang ituloy pa ito ngunit napigilan lang ito nang may kumatok sa pinto ni Kyungsoo at tinawag sila para kumain.

Napangiti sila sa isa’t isa, maaaring nababaliw na nga si Kyungsoo dahil hindi nya akalain na mauuwi sila sa ganito. Hindi rin nya akalain na ang unang tao na makakakuha ng halik nya ay kapwa nya lalake at hindi sya nagsisisi dahil nagustuhan nya rin ito. Mula sa magkaaway ngayon ay ano? Ang tanong nito sa sarili at nasagot sa sumunod na sabi ni Jongin.

“Pwede ba kita ligawan?” lakas loob na tinanong ni Jongin.

Ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ay lalong lumaki at tumango ito bago nya binigyan muli ng isa pang halik si Jongin.

“Sabi na nga ba ikaw lang ang makakapagpaamo sa isang oso.” Inangat ni Jongin ang keychain na oso mula sa lamesa ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw?” gulat na tanong ng isa, “ikaw ba ng nagbato sa akin ng teddy bear na keychain na yan?”

Tumango lang si Jongin at kumindat. “Oso,” tinuro nito ang sarili nya dahilan para mapatawa si Kyungsoo.

 

Lunes na naman at atat na pumasok si Kyungsoo bitbit si Hamie. Pagdating nya sa classroom ay naroon na din si Jongin (sila pa lang dalawa ang nas loob ng silid) at sinalubong sya nito ng halik sa pisngi. Namula sya sa ginawang pagbati nang isa at sinuklian nya rin ng halik sa pisngi si Jongin.

Nang mag-umpisa na ang klase napansin ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ang kakaibang inaasal nya. Bigla-bigla na lang napapangiti si Kyungsoo pagkatapos nya silipin ang kanyang cellphone. Kaya binato sya ni Baekhyun at pabulong na nagtanong sa kanya na sinagot lang nya ng iling. Pagkatapos syang kulitin ng kaibigan ay napalingon sya kay Jongin na nakaupo sa bandang gitna ng klase. Naabutan nyang nakatingin din sa kanya si Jongin at kumindat din ito. Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo na itinago nya sa likod ng bukas na librong hawak-hawak niya.

 

 

Pinatawag muli ni Ms. Mia ang dalawa para kulitin na isali sa taunang debate na malapit nang ganapin.

“Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang isip ko at kayo pa rin ang gusto kong isali sa magaganap na taunang debate. Alam ko na magkaiba ang pananaw nyo sa isa’t isa kaya naisip ko na kumuha pa ng makakasama nyo. Ano okay ba ‘yon?”

Napangiti si Jongin at napailing naman si Kyungsoo. “Hindi na kailangan ma’am kung may hindi man kami pinagkakasunduan noon ay iba na ngayon. Natutunan ko po na maging open sa lahat ng bagay at bigyan ng halaga ang sinasabi ng iba.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ng guro nila, “Kaya okay lang po na mapartner po ako kay Jongin.” Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa isa at ngumiti ang kanyang malapusong mga labi.

“Okay~” ang di makapaniwalang sagot ng guro nila. “Good! Good! Salamat at tinanggap nyo na,” puri ng guro nila na napangiti dahil sa nagtagumpay ang naisip nyang paraan para mapagkasundo ang dalawa pero taliwas sa iniisip nya hindi nya alam na may mas malalim pa na namuo sa samahan ng dalawa.

 

 

WAKAS!

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagustuhan at naenjoy nyong lahat ito, at sa prompter, sana kahit papaano nameet ko ung kagustuhan mo ;)
> 
> Salamat sa pabasa. Kudos mga kaibigan!


End file.
